This competitive renewal of the Center for Early-Onset Mood arid Anxiety Disorders MH55123) is submitted an ACISR in order to develop, test, and disseminate effective treatments for children and adolescents with mood and anxiety disorders and comorbid conditions. Since 1997, the Center has supported the development of 15 new NIMH grants, supplements, and subcontracts, including 4 new career awards. The work of Center investigators has helped to identify efficacious treatments for early-onset mood and anxiety disorders. We now propose to: (1) improve the outcome of youth who fail to respond to first-Iine interventions; (2) develop and test treatments for which there are no established first-Iine treatments; (3) adapt and disseminate efficacious first-Iine treatments to practice-based settings; and (4) prevent the onset of disorder and the complications thereof. The Center has four cores: the Operations Core (OC) coordinates and integrate the efforts of the Center, providing infrastructure support and quality assurance for subject recruitment, retention, and follow-up; data-entry, management, and statistical analysis. The OC facilitates the development of young investigators through salary and infrastructure support, pilot funds and mentoring. The Research Methods Core complements the activities of the OC by addressing methodological issues that impede treatment development and dissemination in 3 key areas: assessment development, data management and analysis, and the study of factors that impede or promote dissemination of effective treatments to practice settings. The Principal Research Core provides quality assurance over pharmacological and psychosocial treatments for clinical trials, develops and tests treatments for complex refractory disorders, adapts treatments to the needs of practice-based research, and develops treatments to prevent the onset of disorder or the complications thereof. The Research Network Development Core develops a practice-based research network based in primary care to support studies of practice variation and outcome, as well as dissemination studies. The Center will enhance the development of the next generation of intervention and services researchers and will disseminate new research information to families, practitioners, and researchers.